The surfaces of the object and the corresponding counter-piece that rub against one another at the bearing location can be made of a metal, a ceramic material, or any other desired solid material. If these materials rub directly against one another, the bearing location can heat up as a consequence of friction. As a result, deformation of the bearing location and increased wear can arise. Even the undisturbed movement of the object and the counter-piece against one another can be impeded as a result of friction and, as a consequence, thermal expansion.
Objects with bearing locations usually have either a separate sliding bearing or a friction bearing or they are to be provided with a friction-reducing coating at the critical location. It is known, for example, that such solid sliding bearings or friction bearings can be manufactured from Teflon, a silicone, PEEK, PA, PI, PA/PI or a natural or synthetic hard rubber. It is also known that a friction-reducing coating of Teflon, polyimide and/or polyamide can be applied to objects that rub against one another and press against one another under slight pressure. Coatings of a sintered metal are also known for this purpose.
For objects with a friction-bearing location, although friction at the bearing surface is reduced relative to a bearing location without a coating, wear is still too great, especially that of the friction-reducing insert or the friction-reducing layer. Additionally, the known friction-reducing coatings and inserts have a limited stability with respect to temperature and a limited mechanical strength. Such extensive wear leads to a reduced service life or it requires frequent changing of the friction-reducing inserts or coatings.
For example, metallic, slippage-promoting coatings are known for high loads in terms of pressure and speed but exhibit poor dry-running properties.
Synthetic materials in the form of slippage-promoting lacquers or fully synthetic solid bearings, which have good dry-running properties, are known for low loads, but are unsuitable for high loads.